falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
裂隙地點
The fissure sites are locations in Appalachia in 2102. Locations Inactive fissure sites Inactive sites have no ultracite ore, scorched or scorchbeasts and are merely curiosities in the landscape. # Fissure site Delta - Toxic Valley - Southeast of the crashed space station. # Fissure site Theta - The Forest - Halfway between Skullbone Vantage and Relay tower HN-B1-12. # Fissure site Kappa - The Forest - Cuts through the road southwest of Clancy Manor. # Fissure site Tau - The Forest - Southwest of Cliffwatch. Active fissure sites Active fissure sites have ultracite ore and are guarded by scorched. They spawn scorchbeasts. Falling into the bright part of an active fissure site causes immediate death. Dropped loot is not retrievable because it is in the fissure site. Named sites (Names are available in the game editor, they are all just named "Fissure site" in the map.) These locations have map and compass markers: # Fissure site Alpha - Cranberry Bog - Southeast of Survey camp Alpha. # Fissure site Beta - Savage Divide - East of the Bailey family cabin in the far north. # Fissure site Gamma - Savage Divide - Northeast of Lake Eloise in the far south # Fissure site Epsilon - Cranberry Bog - South of Firebase Major. # Fissure site Lambda - The Forest - Cuts through Highway 62 just west of the junction with 83-A between Bleeding Kate's Grindhouse and the miners monument # Fissure site Omicron - The Mire - On a hill in a clearing west of Mosstown. # Fissure site Sigma - Savage Divide - North of Hopewell Cave, west-southwest of the Pumpkin house # Fissure site Omega - Ash Heap - Northwest of and very close to Striker Row, south of the AMS testing site. Movement in Striker Row can prompt a scorchbeast spawn. # 裂隙地點P - Cranberry Bog - Listed in the editor as "Fissure site Zeta". South-southeast of drop site V9, northwest of Forward Station Delta, and southwest of the glassed cavern. It is flanked by three smaller unmarked fissures. This is the location where the scorchbeast queen spawns when the area is hit with a intercontinental ballistic missile. Due to this fissure and its three neighbors, there are almost always scorchbeasts in the air south of Forward Station Delta. Unnamed sites: These also have ultracite ore and are guarded by scorched. Scorchbeasts spawn here and are frequently seen flying over them and in their vicinity. Unlike the named sites, they do not have map or compass markers. # Unmarked fissure site - Cranberry Bog - Immediately southeast of Firebase LT. The rising smoke is clearly visible from Firebase LT. Movement in the firebase can cause a scorchbeast to spawn. # Unmarked fissure site - Cranberry Bog - Northeast of Quarry X3. Scorchbeasts from here patrol the central Cranberry Bog, north of Watoga. # Unmarked fissure site - Cranberry Bog - Northwest of Drop site V9. Scorchbeasts from here patrol the southeastern Cranberry bog. # Unmarked fissure site - Cranberry Bog - North-northwest of Appalachian Antiques, just south of a monorail pylon with a monorail car at the top. The scorchbeast that spawns here frequently patrols Appalachian Antiques and other nearby locations. # Unmarked fissure site - Cranberry Bog - Northeast of Ranger lookout, southeast of Creekside sundew grove. The scorchbeast from there routinely patrols those locations and the Bootlegger's shack. # Unmarked fissure site - Cranberry Bog - Next to the third monorail pylon north of Pylon V-13 on the monorail line that went from there to the RobCo Research Center. The pylon is the one that has stairs to the top. Verified as a scorchbeast spawn site. Two spawned a minute or two apart. Notable loot * Ultracite ore Notes The names of the fissure sites do not appear in game and are only marked as "fissure site." Their names come from the game editor. Gallery Fallout 76 Fissure Site Alpha.png|Fissure Site Alpha looking north toward Survey Camp Alpha and Watoga Fallout 76 Fissure Site Beta.png|Fissure Site Beta viewed from the south Fallout 76 Fissure site Gamma.png|Fissure site Gamma and its resident scorchbeast viewed from an unmarked camp in the cliffs Fallout 76 Fissure site Gamma 2.png|Fissure site Gamma - North of Lake Eloise Fallout 76 Fissure Site Delta .png|Fissure Site Delta, crashed space station in the distance Fallout 76 Fissure site Epsilon.png|Fissure site Epsilon looking north toward Firebase Major Fallout 76 Fissure site Theta.png|Fissure site Theta Fallout 76 Fissure site Kappa.png|Fissure site Kappa with Clancy Manor down the road in the distance. Fallout 76 Fissure site Lambda.png|Fissure site Lambda cuts through Highway 62 Fallout 76 Fissure site Omicron.png|Fissure site Omicron from the cliffs above Fallout 76 Fissure site Sigma ground level.png|Fissure site Sigma looking north toward unnamed settlement Fallout 76 Fissure site Sigma.png|Fissure site Sigma from the cliffs above, scorchbeast flying Fallout 76 Fissure site Tau.png|Fissure site Tau with Cliffwatch above on the cliff Fallout 76 Fissure site Omega.png|Fissure site Omega in the far south Ash Heap next to Strikers' Row. Fallout_76_Fissure_Site_Prime.png|Fissure Site Prime with an unmarked fissure to the left and two more, further away, on the right. Fallout_76_Fissure_Site_unnamed_SE_of_Firebase_LT.png|Fissure site immediately south of Firebase LT looking toward the firebase. Does not show on map or compass. Fallout 76 Fissure Site unnamed NE of Drop Site V9 3.png|Unmarked Fissure Site NE of Drop Site V9, the drop site is barely visible directly behind the fissure. Fallout 76 Fissure Site Unnamed NE of Quarry x3.png|Unmarked Fissure Site NE of Quarry X3, the quarry is in the distance to the left of the dead trees. Fallout 76 Fissure Site Unnamed NE of Ranger Lookout.png|Unmarked fissure site NE of the Ranger lookout and SW of Creekside sundew grove. Fallout 76 Fissure Site Unnamed NNE of Apalachian Antiques.png|Unmarked fissure site NNW of Appalachian Antiques, the building seen in the distance. It is just south of a monorail support with a monorail car at the top. Category:Fallout 76 locations en:Fissure site ru:Разлом (Fallout 76)